Kimberly and the Pixie Dust Plot
by Robert Teague
Summary: A KP/Tinker Bell fusion: To get the respect he feels he deserves, Tinker Talent Andrew plots to take over Pixie Hollow with the help of his friend Sherry the Light Talent. Only Scout Talent Kimberly and her best friend Cooking Talent Ronald stand in his way!
1. The Arrival of Kimberly

**Kimberly and the Pixie Dust Plot**

 _a Kim Possible/Tinker Bell fusion_

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Kim Possible and and Tinker Bell fans, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter One The Arrival of Kimberly**

In the heart of the Home Tree, a pool of golden, glowing Pixie Dust formed in the center of a large, open hall. It was fed by a stream of dust falling from a place higher in the Tree, and across the pond the overflow fell in another stream to the collection hoppers, where it was packaged and distributed by the Dust Keeper Talents.

At the moment, another event had the attention of the fairies who lived there. It was evening, and a dandelion seed, accompanied by the echoing laughter of a baby, had drifted in and settled by the falling stream.

The hall was filled with fairies, grouped by talent, and sitting on branches surrounding the pool. An Arrival was a great occasion, and everybody wanted to see the new Fairy, and find out what their Talent was.

Terrence the Dust Keeper (and best friend to Tinker Bell, the famous Tinker Talent) took a bowl of Dust and poured it over the seed.

In a long familiar, but still wondrous sight, the seed transformed into a Fairy. She was huddled into herself, but after a moment straightened up and looked around.

"H- hello?" she asked, in an uncertain voice, and stood up. She was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress transformed from the dandelion, and was barefoot. She had thick, rich auburn hair, pale skin, and her eyes were a bright jade.

The fairies surrounding her murmured amongst themselves about the new one, guessing what her Talent would be based on her looks.

Just then a burst of Pixie Dust heralded the arrival of Queen Clarion herself. The new one looked up in wonder, but not fear, as the tall, regal Queen floated down to her. The much-loved ruler of Pixie Hollow was clothed in a long dress that seemed to be made of flowing Pixie Dust, and had wings shaped more like that of a butterfly than the dragonfly-like wings of other fairies. She had brown hair and atop it sat a tiara.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here!" she said, a chant nearly as old as Pixie Hollow itself. "Welcome! I trust you found your way all right?"

"Yes, thank you," the new one nodded. There was no hesitation or uncertainty in her voice now, and this caused a new ripple of talk. To show such confidence so quickly, especially in front of the Queen, was very unusual.

"Now let's see about those wings," said Clarion. She slipped behind, gently grasped and raised the new one's wings.

The redhead watched over her shoulder, and studied the unique swirls and whorls embedded in the transparent membrane.

"Give them a try, dear," said Clarion with a smile.

The new one gave a few experimental flaps, then took off, giggling and zipping around the hall before returning to the Queen. Again she showed no uncertainty, nor did she need Clarion's help, unlike most Arrivals.

"Looks like the Fast Fliers have a new member," Tinker Bell whispered to Vidia.

The purple-clad Fairy with long black hair tied in Greek fashion replied with a snort.

Meanwhile, Clarion had summoned mushrooms in the shape of a Fairy circle, and a member of each Talent came forward and placed the symbol of their Guild on one.

A sparrow man with blond hair, brown eyes and freckles caught her eye as he placed a ladle on a mushroom. When he let go it floated in place. He gave her a goofy grin and retreated to his spot.

When the last icon was in place, Clarion said, "These will help you find your Talent and place in Pixie Hollow. Go see which one responds to your presence."

The new one immediately went over to the ladle and reached for it. To the wonder of all it moved away from her! That had never happened before! She reached and got a grasp, but it disintegrated in her hand very rapidly. This caused more talk because normally an icon would crumble away more slowly.

The new Fairy dusted her hands and moved to the next icon, a hammer for the Tinker Talents. At her touch it gave a brief flash of light, but otherwise didn't react. She found she could not move it, either.

Letting go she looked at the Queen for guidance.

"That happens sometimes," Clarion said, smiling, "You have a touch of Tinker Talent, but that is not your main one. Try again."

The next mushroom held a tiny whirlwind, for the Fast Flying Talents. At her touch there was another brief flash of light, but nothing else.

"Well, there goes your competition," Tinker Bell said, and Vidia smirked. "But she has the spark of at least three talents, which is more than you can say."

The fast flier's smirk turned into a glare. "Yeah, and she outdoes you, too."

Tink shrugged. "I'm not as competitive as you, Vidia." She turned her attention back to the unusual Fairy.

It was the same story with each icon as the new Fairy made the rounds. It would glow, but refuse to be moved.

The new one was starting to be upset. She was more than halfway around the circle, and had not found her true calling.

At last she stood before a mushroom holding an icon that was a double pointed spear made from a porcupine quill. This was the symbol of the Scout Talents, an elite group of fairies who protected Pixie Hollow.

When she reached for it, it practically jumped into her hand, it's glow quickly escalating until everyone, even Queen Clarion, had to look away and protect their eyes. When it faded, everyone saw the new Fairy holding it with both hands, a look of joy on her face.

"Congratulations, dear!" said Clarion, drifting over to her, "You have found your Talent. You are a Scout, and will join that guild to help protect the Tree and Pixie Hollow."

"Thank you, Majesty," said the redhead with a bow, handling the spear as if she had done so for years, "I will do my very best for you!"

"I know you will!" nodded the Queen, "But come, before we end the ceremony, let us see if you have any other surprises for us."

The remaining six icons reacted with a brief glow, like the others.

"This is unprecedented," said Clarion, "It seems that you can do anything. Welcome to Pixie Hollow... Kimberly!"

There were loud cheers, and as Clarion left in a burst of dust, the fairies and sparrow men surrounded her, introducing themselves. She felt a bit overwhelmed, but very welcome.

A sound caught her attention, and Kimberly turned to find a sparrow man sprawled on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and helped him up. "What happened?

"I tripped, thanks," he replied, "I'm Ronald, a Cooking Talent." He held out a hand and she shook it briefly.

"Oh, you're the one who put the spoon on the mushroom. Nice to meet you! I'm Kimberly. I'm mostly a Scout Talent, but the Queen says I can do anything." she smiled.

"Except cook," he said, without thinking. "Uh, that is, don't worry about it, because I have that covered! I mean, if you ever want lessons, come see me! And... uh... sorry."

She found herself liking this sparrow man already. "No big," she said with a grin. "You're weird, but I like you."

"Excuse me," said a voice, and Ronald found himself pushed aside.

"Hey!" he protested, then saw who it was that did it. "Oh, Nyx, I didn't see it was you." He scooted around until he was behind Kimberly, who merely chuckled.

The newcomer, Kimberly saw, was a bit taller than her, with light brown skin and straight, dark brown hair. Her dark eyes were serious, and the new Fairy could tell she tolerated no nonsense. Her clothes were brown, with striped sleeves and leggings, and an elaborate gold emblem of the Home Tree embroidered on the chest.

"I am Nyx, chief of the Scout Talent Guild. Come with me, and I'll get you settled in your quarters," she said.

"What do I do with this?" Kimberly asked, holding up the spear.

"Keep it. It's yours now," said Nyx, "You'll be trained in how to use it later."

Nyx took off, expecting Kimberly to follow immediately. But instead she turned to Ronald. "I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Sure, Kim, I'll look forward to it," said Ronald, then looked up. "You'd better go, Nyx is waiting."

"Bye!" said Kimberly, cheerfully, and confidently took off after her Guild Leader.

Two people had not gone to greet Kimberly. They stood together in the back of the hall, watching everything with a baleful glare.

"Hmph, little show off," grumbled the sparrow man. He was a bit taller than the usual, with black hair pulled into a short ponytail, and a scar under his left eye. He was wearing the green of the Tinker Talents, but what set him apart from everyone else was his blue skin.

Bobble and Clank had built a dye-mixing machine for the Tailor Talents, and he thought it could be improved. They rejected his ideas so he "borrowed" it to make the improvements and prove them wrong. Right after he finished it exploded, covering him with permanent blue dye. It would wear off eventually, but not any time soon.

When Bobble and Clank found him, they were glad he had not been hurt, but laughed at the dyed sparrow man. This upset him greatly, because he had a huge ego, and felt he was the greatest Tinker Talent ever. They were not giving him the respect he deserved, and they would pay for it! He would prove he was the best!

"What's wrong, Andrew?" his female companion asked. She was wearing the yellow of the Light Talents, had an olive complexion and very long straight black hair, and intensely emerald eyes.

She was generally disliked by the other Light Talents because she had an attitude, a temper, and was somewhat prone to violence, which was not tolerated. She liked to "borrow" things without asking and keep them, and had been punished more than once for it.

Her Talent had a unique aspect to it. Nobody knew why, but any light she bent was green as it left her hands. If she made a rainbow, it was solid green. There was seemingly no way to correct this, and as green light had few uses, she was rarely given a job and had lots of time on her hands.

She used that time to good effect. She secretly watched the Scouts train, and imitated their moves. This gave her a great advantage when she got into a fight.

She and Andrew had gravitated together, and found they made a good team. Over time they became best friends.

"All those talent-sparks!" he replied, "She thinks she's all that, but she's not." He turned to the outside. "Come, Sherry, we have plans to make."


	2. Andrew and Sherry

**Chapter Two Andrew and Sherry**

An old, disused rabbit warren sat at the bottom of a hill just outside the borders of Pixie Hollow. It was well hidden by brush and trees, and a stream trickled nearby.

Inside, Andrew the Tinker Talent worked on his latest invention at a workbench stolen from the workshop in Tinker's Nook. It gave him a great deal of satisfaction to have it, and as he worked he thought about the events that led him here.

After the third time one of his inventions malfunctioned and caused a lot of damage to the workshop (and a few minor injuries), the head of the Guild, Fairy Mary, had asked him to move his work elsewhere.

He had protested that Tinker Bell's inventions had caused just as much, if not more, damage than his. Mary conceded the point, but countered that Tink had the sense to test them outside and away from everything and everyone.

In the end Mary prevailed in the argument, and in a huff Andrew collected his tools and supplies and moved out. Not just out of the workshop, but entirely out of Tinker's Nook. But as he did he vowed that one day they would recognize his genius. As an afterthought he and Sherry had come back that night and taken his workbench.

He had heard of the warren from an Animal Talent he knew, and moved in, fixing it up for his own purposes. He set up his bedroom the way he wanted in a medium sized den, and pointed out to Sherry that there were still plenty of unused ones. She agreed and moved into one herself.

The pair kept a low profile, going back to Pixie Hollow only to get supplies and catch up with the latest news and gossip. While there Andrew was sometimes approached by Mary or another Tinker Talent and asked to come back.

It made him angry because they wanted him to be back under Mary's authority, fixing pots and kettles and not utilizing his real genius. He always refused the offers, but hid his emotions. They would find out who was the best, and should be in charge. He had vowed it.

He noted things he felt might be useful, and at night sent Sherry to get them. She was quite good at being sneaky and a thief, and never got caught. They made a great team, he thought.

Just as he was about to assemble his new invention she flew in, all excited.

"Andrew! Andrew! Come outside with me! You've GOT to see this!" she almost shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the entrance. She didn't let go until they were away from the warren's entryway and in an open spot.

"All right, Sherry, what is it? You interrupted me right in the middle of..." he started.

"Listen!" she said, cutting him off, "I overheard Fawn, the Animal Talent, talking about when Zarina switched Fawn's talent with Iridessa's."

Andrew nodded, remembering the story. Fairy Gary, head of the Dust Keepers, had dismissed Zarina from the guild, and she left Pixie Hollow. While away she had discovered her true talent; Pixie Dust Alchemy. She had also gotten mixed up with human pirates, or somebody else he had no use for.

"Not only could Fawn bend light, she could also do this!" Sherry continued. She reached out and grabbed a beam of sunlight and bent it so it landed on a tree root. As always it was green as it left her hands. She then proceeded to narrow it down to a bright point. Almost at once the beam of light caused the wood to char and smolder and burn away. She moved it around, carving a dark line. Then she let it go and looked at her friend with a big grin.

Andrew's mouth hung open, and Sherry reached up with a finger and closed it with a snap.

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "Let's do some experimenting!"

They quickly found out that by focusing the sun's rays she could make a kettle of water boil within seconds, burn any kind of wood and even, if she left it in one place long enough, melt rock and metal.

They also discovered this ability had its limitations. It did not work out of the sunlight and it ceased to be effective beyond about seven wingspans from her. But she could focus it to any point within that radius.

"Still," said Andrew as they ate dinner, "This is a powerful ability, and will be very useful when we take over Pixie Hollow!"

Sherry's spoon stopped midway from the bowl to her mouth. "Take over? What are you talking about?"

"I will use my inventions to wrest power from Queen Clarion! And when I do, Fairy Mary and the other Tinkers will have no choice but to admit I am the greatest Tinker ever!" he ranted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now!" Sherry exclaimed, "You do realize you're talking treason!"

"Bah!" Andrew said, making a dismissive gesture, "It's not treason, just a change in leadership. And I'll have made my point: the most brilliant mind should be in charge!"

Sherry looked askance at her friend. He was growing increasingly obsessive about his talents being recognized, and it was leading him into dangerous waters.

He saw this, and said, "Look, you want revenge against those who arrested and punished you, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm still here," she answered, "But..."

"Once I'm in charge of Pixie Hollow, I will make you Chief of the Light Talents! Imagine what you could do for revenge then!"

Sherry sat back and thought a moment. Oh, the irony! "Okay, then," she said, "How are you going to do it?"

And if I don't like his answer, I can just leave, she thought.

He sighed. "I don't know yet," he admitted, "The right inspiration hasn't come along."

She gave an internal sigh of relief. Pulling off a coup was impossible for just the two of them unless he came up with a really incredible idea.. Being away from Pixie Hollow for some time now led her to realize she liked her freedom and lack of responsibility. She could indulge herself with whatever she wanted, for as long as she wanted, and didn't want to give that up.

She hoped the 'right inspiration' took its time.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Some days later Andrew flew from the warren looking for Sherry. He found her sunbathing by the stream that flowed past the hill.

He landed beside her, deliberately getting between her and the sun to get her attention.

"What is it, Andrew? You're blocking the sun," she said, annoyed.

"It has come to my attention that you are holding up my plans for conquest," he answered, frowning.

She rolled over and sat up. "Me?! By the Home Tree, what are you talking about? I'm waiting on you to figure out your 'great plan'!"

"Yes, I'm working on that," he answered, "And when I do, it will be... well, never mind the distraction. You do know that when I put it in motion, we might be confronted by the Scouts."

"Well, doy!" she said. "That's why I'm with you on this." She relished the idea of fighting and using her new ability on them. It would be long overdue payback for her being arrested and punished.

"Of course. But the plan might best be implemented at night, and then where is your focusing ability?" he asked, reasonably. "It makes you one of the most powerful fairies in Pixie Hollow, but it's too limited. The scouts would overwhelm you, no matter what fighting tricks you know. "

"Yeah," she agreed, discouraged, "I thought of that, but I can't think of any way around it. I'm good, but not THAT good."

He swelled a bit. "Fortunately, you have a genius as a friend. I have found a way around it."

"Oh, really?" she asked, sounding hopeful, "This I've got to see!"

"Come with me, then," said Andrew, and took off for the warren, Sherry right behind him.

Very shortly they were in the den Andrew used as a workshop. On the stolen workbench was a pair of crude leather gloves.

"Behold!" he exclaimed, presenting the gloves with a flourish.

Sherry raised an elegant black eyebrow. "Gloves? That's it? Okay, they will protect my hands while I fight, but I don't see how..."

"You'll understand shortly. Come on." he picked up the gloves and went to the den used for testing inventions, his friend trailing along, disappointed.

Andrew had found a suitable piece of wood for the coming tests, sprinkled pixie dust on it to make it float, and guided it into the den. It now sat, silently awaiting its fate.

The Tinker Talent offered the gloves to the Light Talent. "Put them on, and I'll explain."

"They're heavy," she remarked, looking them over. The back of the gloves, toward the elbow, was long and had been folded over forward and secured with a hook. Whatever it was making them heavy was inside the fold.

She tried putting them on, and found herself struggling to get her fingers in. "They don't fit," she complained.

"Do your best. These are just prototypes; if this works I'll make better ones," he said.

Sherry struggled with them a bit longer, then said, "Okay, I guess I'm ready." She was still adjusting the fit, and not having much luck. Two fingers on her left hand could not fit, and one on the right, so she curled them up against her palm.

"Undo the hook and open the fold," Andrew instructed.

She did so to find several yellow light crystals had been crudely sewn onto the leather.

"Those are the light crystals I had you get from the fireworks supplies," he said to her unspoken question.

Light crystals had been invented by the Light Talents long ago. Light was gathered and injected into a special crystal, where it stayed and slowly radiated free. They were used to supply light where needed, such as in the mines and fairy houses, and when combined with various colors of flowers, made fireworks. The light used to make them glow was... sunlight...

She understood the concept instantly. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Andrew. A slow grin spread across her features, and he grinned back.

Turning toward the piece of wood, she invoked her Talent and gathered the light around her hands, where it turned green. A beam of light shot forth and hit the wood. She narrowed the focus, and after ten or twelve seconds the wood began smoldering, then caught fire.

"It works!" Andrew shouted, throwing up his hands in triumph.

"It sure does!" agreed Sherry, stopping the beam and inspecting the gloves more closely. Andrew's Talent was erratic, and he was increasingly unstable, and his inventions exploded or otherwise self-destructed more often than not, but here was a true flash of genius!

At Andrew's suggestion, she tried and discovered it wasn't necessary to use both hands. Being able to send focused sunlight in two directions at once made her even more formidable.

A cooking pot filled with water sat nearby, and she aimed the light at it. It took much longer than when using direct sunlight, but it slowly warmed up and finally began to boil.

"These are great!" she told Andrew, "But it takes too long."

"The crystals I used are small," he answered, "As a Light Fairy, I'm sure you can make better ones."

"Oh, yeah..." she agreed. "Don't worry about making new gloves, I'll see to it myself." She handed the gloves back to him. As she did one of the light crystals escaped the thread and fell to the ground.

"Very well, Sherry, enjoy!" said Andrew as his friend flew off. Now to start giving his plan more attention.

kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb

Two days later Sherry snuck into the yard where the Mining Talents held the fruits of their labors before they were distributed. Quickly finding the right type of crystal she took her time and picked out ten of the best as close to the same size as she could manage.

It took her another five days (two crystals a day) to charge them with sunlight. She was quite pleased with the results. Despite her anomaly she was a very competent Light Talent. Proving that to the Guild was another reason she had decided to work with Andrew.

Even though she enjoyed her freedom from responsibility, of the few assignments she had gotten while with the guild, several were almost an insult.

For the gloves she went to visit the Tailor Talent who had made all of her outfits. She took the prototype gloves with her, after removing the crystals, to illustrate what she wanted.

"This will be easy enough, Sherry," said Monique, studying the crude gloves, "What are they for?" The tailor had brown skin, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a top design talent and very popular among all the guilds.

"Just an accessory," was the answer. While Sherry considered Monique to be one of her very few friends, she couldn't risk telling her the truth.

"I like the idea of the folding cuff," said Monique. "Let me measure your hands, and I'll have them ready in a few days."

Monique wrote the measurements on a flattened leaf fairies used instead of paper.

As soon as she finished, Sherry spoke up. "It just occurred to me; I don't want the cuff rolling flat if I'm wearing it up. Can you do something about that?"

"Sure, got just the thing! See you in a few days!"

"Thanks, Mo, you're the best!" said Sherry, and turned to the door.

Just as she got to it, the door opened, and in stepped the newest Scout, Kimberly. She had Arrived more than two seasons ago now, and had apparently settled in nicely. By all accounts she was the nicest, friendliest, and most helpful Scout that Pixie Hollow had seen in centuries.

She had earned a reputation of completing her assignments, and going out of her way to help anyone who needed it.

Wearing her Scout uniform, spear slung on her back, she moved with an easy confidence and a disarming smile. Her auburn hair had been styled with a part on the right, and the back tapering to a point between her wings. Overall it reminded one of a lion's mane.

Kimberly moved aside and nodded as Sherry passed, and the Light Talent returned the gesture. She remembered this one's Arrival and her multiple Talent sparks.

Once outside, Sherry lifted her wings to leave, and overheard the conversation behind her.

"Hey, Monique!" said Kimberly, "You ready for lunch? Ron says he's got something special planned!"

There was a squeal of excitement from the other. "You bet, girlfriend! Just let me put this away, and I'll be with you!"

Jealousy arose in Sherry, for Kimberly's many friends while she had very few.


	3. The Hot Pool Mystery

**Chapter Three The Hot Pool Mystery**

Sherry stood in the tailor shop, trying out her new accessory. She moved her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"They fit like a glove!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Monique's face crumpled like she had just taken a bite of lemon. "Like I haven't heard THAT one before. I gather you like them?"

"Yes, the color is perfect, and they're just the right length. But what about fastening the cuff?"

"See this tab? You pull it this way and it opens. Pull it the other way and it closes," answered Monique, demonstrating the zipper.

"That's... that's incredible!" said Sherry, trying it for herself, "Who came up with that?"

"Someone found some Mainland clothes in the Cove of Lost Things, and this kind of fastener was on it. Tinker Bell figured out how to make it small enough for fairies to use," explained the dark girl. "Do you mind if I show the cuff design to others? Might start a trend."

"Be my guest," nodded the Light Talent, "Just be sure to give me credit. And wait before you show them. I want mine to be the first seen."

"You got it, girlfriend! If you come up with any more designs, bring them to me!"

"I'll do that. Thank you so much, Monique!" said Sherry, happily. "See you later!"

Sherry flew back to the warren. She couldn't wait to finish up her gloves. In the workshop area she brought out the light crystals, ready and glowing. But rather than try to sew them on, she had stolen a sample of what was supposed to be a really strong and long lasting glue.

She placed five evenly spaced crystals in each cuff, and left them to dry. The next day she tried to pull one off, but soon saw the fabric would tear first.

She slipped them on. They were comfortable and balanced and looked good. The fastener-thing worked quickly, and kept the light in until she was ready to use it.

Sherry flew to the den used for testing, where the partially burned piece of wood still waited.

She unzipped one cuff, allowing the light out. Gathering it around her hand, she shot the green beam at the target, then narrowed it. A second later smoldering smoke rose from the wood. It worked almost as fast as direct sunlight, even using one hand!

Having to put the beam on the target then narrow it took a bit of time, but really couldn't be helped. It was the way her talent worked.

She unzipped the other glove, and stood with a ball of green light around each fist. She felt very powerful. Just let those Scouts try to stop her now!

Then she went to find Andrew.

With his help they set up objects of various materials, and she practiced the new ability to the exclusion of all else until he came in and dragged her out to eat dinner and sleep.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Early in the morning several days later the Water Fairy Silvermist flew along her stream, humming to herself and greeting the frogs and fish and water insects that came to see her. She wore a long blue dress, had straight black hair and facial features with what a human would say was an Asian cast. She was one of Tinker Bell's 'posse', and despite being just a bit ditzy and slow on the uptake, she had a certain wisdom and empathy for others that her friends appreciated.

As she flew along a frog started croaking loudly to get her attention.

She flew over to it. "Good morning! Did you need to see me?"

The frog croaked several times, pointing downstream to where a side branch led to a large pool. By his expression and frantic movements, something was going on.

"Is something wrong at the pond?" Sil asked.

The frog nodded and croaked, pointing.

"All right, I'll see about it. Thank you for telling me."

Worried, Sil followed the stream toward the pond, flying expertly between the trees and bushes. As she approached, she noticed it did look strange. Mist was rising from it, and shouldn't be at this time of day.

Wait... that wasn't mist... it was steam! Steam?

Landing on the bank, she quickly knelt and put her hand in. And just as quickly pulled it back out. The water was hot, and it shouldn't be! Couldn't be!

Then she looked up across the pond, and saw the real horror. Fish, frogs, tadpoles, insects, anything that lived in the pond was floating belly-up, dead. She noticed the plants were turning brown.

Water Fairies tend to be very emotional, and Sil was no exception. She burst into tears and huddled into herself, wishing she could 'un-see' what she had just looked at.

The next thing she was aware of was a voice, speaking to her.

"Miss? Miss, what's wrong? How can I help?" A hand touched her shoulder and rested there.

She looked up to find a Scout Fairy kneeling beside her. One she didn't know, but had heard of and seen; Kimberly.

Silvermist grabbed the Scout and hugged her, just needing the comfort, crying even harder. "The water is hot, and everything is dead!" She wailed.

Kimberly, understanding the emotional reaction, hugged back, hoping it would calm the other down. She looked out over the pond, and saw the bodies. "Yes, I see." she said, softly.

"Kim, what's happened?" came a new voice, and her best friend Ronald the Cooking Talent lighted beside her.

"Oh, I know her. That's Silvermist." Ronald squatted down and patted the Water Fairy. "Sil, you okay?"

"She's fine, it's the pond that's wrong, Ron," said Kimberly, nodding in its direction.

He stood and looked it over. "Oh. Oh, I see. Good thing I haven't eaten this morning. Look at all the dead fish, and frogs, and..."

Kimberly felt Silvermist's grip tighten. "Not helping, Ron!"

"Oops, yeah, sorry," he said.

Kimberly stood up, bringing Sil with her. "Take her to the Healing Talents. I'm going to stay here and investigate."

To be so clueless at times, Ronald could be surprisingly gentle. With his help they got the still crying fairy to let go of Kimberly and turn to him.

"Come on, let's get you away from here," he said in a low voice, and they flew away, a bit erratically.

Once Ronald and Silvermist were out of sight, Kimberly turned to the pond. Taking off one of her fingerless gloves, she put a hand in the water and confirmed it was hot. Then she tested the stream that fed it, and found it cool.

She flew over the pond, sharp jade eyes missing nothing. It would take an Animal Talent to confirm, but it seemed everything that lived here was dead.

What, by the Home Tree, could have happened?

There were hot springs in Pixie Hollow, but they were some distance off. Still, could hot water from one somehow make it through the ground to here? She looked carefully, but found no sign of water coming in from any place but the stream.

She stuck a finger in the water, and studied the steam still rising. Her spark of Water Talent told her the pond was cooling off, and there was less steam, so no, that wasn't the case.

Hovering over the center of the pond she pondered. She had never seen such a thing herself, but Scribble, the Tinker Talent who specialized in research at the library had told her sometimes a rock fell from the sky, and it was hot when it landed. Was that the case here? Could one have landed in the pond?

No, she decided, it couldn't be. A rock would have caused damage, and there was none. Also the water would have splashed out, and the water coming in from the stream refilling it would be cool.

Going back to the bank she stood thinking, but no other possibility occurred to her.

"Kimberly!" said a familiar voice as one of her other best friends arrived; Wade the Messenger Talent. He was short and pudgy, with dark skin and black hair. He was well respected among the messengers, as he had never garbled or mis-delivered a message, and very few others could say that.

"Ronald told me what happened, and that I could find you here. He asked me to let you know that the Healers put Silvermist in a quiet room to rest, and gave her something to make her sleep." he told her.

The sparrow man looked over the pond and shook his head. "I can't imagine what happened here," he continued, "It's horrible."

"I've tried to think of every possibility I could, but nothing fits," she answered.

"I'll think about it too," he said.

"Thanks Wade," nodded Kimberly, "Would you please report to Nyx and give her the sitch for me? I'm going to stay here and look for clues."

"On my way, Kim!" said the messenger, and took off for the Scout headquarters.

When the Chief Scout arrived, she found Kimberly standing guard over the pond.

Even though she was the latest Arrival among the Scouts, Kimberly had very quickly become the top Scout. Reliable, smart, and capable, she finished her assignments but still sometimes got in trouble for the way she did so. She wasn't deliberately disobedient, she just did things her own way, and rarely asked for help.

She noted Kimberly's friend Ronald wasn't here. Nyx knew well, as did every other fairy and sparrow man, that he was the best Cooking Talent in Pixie Hollow. But outside of that he was clumsy, random, clueless, and got in the way more often than not. Kimberly did not seem to mind, though, as Ronald tagged along with her. He wasn't really supposed to, but somehow, against all odds, he came through when Kimberly needed him.

Nyx was stern but not inflexible; considering Kimberly's record she decided the best thing to do was to let her have her own way. If nothing else they made a solid, if strange, team and got the job done in spite of, or maybe because of, Ronald.

"Anything new, Kimberly?" asked Nyx as she landed beside the other Scout.

"No. The pond is cooling off, and new animals are wanting to move in, and the birds are waiting for their meal," she said.

Nyx surveyed the scene, but found nothing suspicious. "If you don't think we can learn anything else, let's go."

That evening Kimberly ate with the other off-duty Scouts, and told them about the mysterious heated pool. This was a new thing for all of them, and was discussed thoroughly. A few Scouts, notably the blond fairy Chase, Nyx's third in command, gave an idea or two, but as time passed they got more and more fantastic, and funny. It helped them cope with the tragedy.

The actual explanation would never occur to any of them (or any fairy or sparrow man, for that matter).

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Sherry lay on her bed in her private den, thinking. She occasionally looked hard at the gloves now lying discarded on the table.

Andrew had wanted to give the gloves a real test, find out what their limits were, and she thought that was a good idea.

Very early in the morning, before the Water Fairies rose, he led her to a fairly large pond a season away from the warren. The crescent moon was rising in the east, casting a wan light over the land and heralding the sunrise in a few hours.

They stood on a flat boulder overlooking the pond, and Andrew told her to see how quickly she could heat it up, then see how much light was left in the crystals.

Eager to find out herself, she called up the stored sunlight and concentrated it on the water. It took longer than expected, but much less time than feared, to bring the pond to a boil. Then she checked the state of the crystals, and discovered about three quarters of the sunlight had been used.

"So now we know," said Andrew, "And it should last long enough for my plan to succeed!" He laughed.

"And that plan is...?"

Andrew shook his head. "Still working on it."

The steam rising almost obscured it, but something moving in the water caught Sherry's eye. Using the gloves to illuminate normally, she saw something floating, but no longer moving. She flew over to it, very curious.

A... fish. A dead fish, floating upside down... And there was another. And a third... What was happening?

Just then more broke the surface, all dead, and the Light Fairy realized what she had done.

"Andrew! The fish are dead!" she called.

Her friend stood up from where he was testing the water's temperature. "Dead?"

"Yeah, the boiling water killed them! I'm not an Animal Talent! It- it never occurred to me..." she said, voice cracking.

"Yes, well," said Andrew with a shrug, "To make progress, some sacrifices must be made."

She stared at him for a long moment, then flew off to the warren as fast as she could fly.

He watched her go, then smiled. "And that will insure your help," he thought, and with that a grin slowly spread over his blue features.

As soon as she got to her den she pulled off the gloves and threw them on the table, then fell into her bed.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault," she told herself repeatedly.

But as she calmed down and thought more clearly, she realized it WAS her fault. She had done as he asked without considering the outcome. She could have refused; Andrew couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to.

She had killed, and fairies didn't do that. Even when hawks attacked, the Scouts would drive them off, not kill them.

Andrew's answer when she told him had chilled her to the bone, and made her realize something was seriously wrong with him.

She didn't care about ruling Pixie Hollow. All she wanted was a chance for revenge. She had dreamed of hurting those who hurt her, but never of killing them. Not even in her darkest dreams.

But now she realized she was committed to Andrew's plan, whatever it was, and committed to making sure it worked. If they were defeated, what happened at the pond would come out, and... she didn't know what punishment she would get, but did know she didn't want to find out.

She had trapped herself.


	4. Kimberly Investigates

**Chapter Four Kimberly Investigates**

Over the next several days the pond was investigated thoroughly, but nothing was found that would help solve the mystery. New fish and frogs and insects were slowly moving in, replacing the ones that died. The water flowing in from the stream remained cool.

It had taken Silvermist two days to recover from the shock, and Queen Clarion had wisely waited until she was released by the Healers to summon her and Kimberly for a report.

"I know this will be hard for you, Silvermist, but I want to know what you did and saw. Take your time, but tell me everything," said the Queen, gesturing for her to sit down.

The Water Fairy began her story, but it did not take long for her to start crying again. Ever compassionate, Kimberly quickly moved to comfort the other, murmuring encouraging words to her, and helping her calm down.

Finally the Water Fairy finished her story with the arrival of Kimberly and Ronald at the pond, and the Queen dismissed her to the care of her friends Iridessa, Vidia, Tinker Bell, Fawn, and Rosetta.

Kimberly told of her investigation and lack of a resolution. The Scout finished the report by telling the queen of the quick reoccupation of the pond.

"I did not know about the frog until just now," she said, "I will find him and learn what he knows."

"This is very troubling," said the Queen, somberly. "In all my years I have never seen anything like it."

"And I am too new to have done so," said Kimberly with a smile to lighten the mood. "But I asked my friend Wade to look in the history books for anything like it. He and Scribble will find an answer, if there is one to be found."

"Good thinking," nodded Clarion. "Kimberly, I have heard many good things about you from Nyx and others whom you have helped. Your Arrival in Pixie Hollow has been a blessing."

Kimberly blushed red to her roots. "It's no big, Majesty, I like to help, and being a Scout gives me many opportunities to do so."

Clarion smiled. "True. Thank you for your report, and keep me informed. You may go."

Outside the Queen's chambers Kimberly found Silvermist and her friends waiting for her.

"Kimberly, thank you for taking care of Sil," said Tinker Bell, "We really appreciate it."

"Me too," added Sil, with a shy smile.

"You're welcome," answered the Scout, "If you ever need me, find Wade the Messenger Talent; he can always get a message to me."

She turned to go, but a thought stopped her. "Fawn, I have a lead I will need your help to investigate, if I can get permission. Will you meet me at the dining hall?

"Anything I can do to help, Kim," nodded the Animal Fairy.

Leaving the Pixie Dust Tree behind, Kimberly flew back to Scout Headquarters to report in, and Nyx agreed it was a good lead, and gave her permission to interview the frog.

Finding Fawn at the hall, Kimberly asked her to translate during the interview. The two of them flew back to the stream and after some looking found him. He lived along the stream right where it branched off to the pond.

He told them that he had been awakened by fairy voices that night. He thought they were Water Talents up early and traveling to the pond, and tried to doze off again. But the sudden awakening had ruined his sleep, so after a little time he decided to go to the pond and watch them at work.

By the time he had swam to the pond, they were gone and the pond was hot. He knew that wasn't right, and not seeing any Water Fairies at all, he swam back to the stream and waited until Silvermist came by.

No, he hadn't gotten a look at them, nor did he know how many there were.

They thanked the frog, and took their leave.

Fawn and Kim discussed the mystery while flying back to Pixie Hollow. Fawn had known many of the fish and frogs that died, and was still upset by their deaths.

At the Tree, they requested, and were granted, an audience with Queen Clarion.

"...so, Majesty, the only thing we learned is that at least two fairies were up very early, before the Water Talents, and went to the pond. The frog didn't see them, so while it's reasonable they are responsible for... whatever happened... we can't say for sure until we find them," said Kimberly, apologetically.

The Queen thanked Fawn and dismissed her, then turned to the Scout.

"Kimberly, the very idea that someone would deliberately boil the pond is horrifying. If a fairy did it, they are sick and must be found and given the help they need. Starting tomorrow, I want you to work only on solving this mystery," Clarion said.

"Yes, Majesty," answered Kimberly, kneeling.

"To that end, you are authorized to get anything and anybody you think can help. Finish today's duties, and rest tonight," Clarion ordered.

"I will do my best, Majesty," said the Scout.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Please keep me informed. You may come see me at any time. You may go."

Kimberly reported to Scout Headquarters and was sent back out on patrol along the border between the Winter Woods and Fall Forest. The day was getting old, so this patrol would be the last.

Everything was peaceful until she was near the fallen log that crossed the river between the demesnes. She heard a faint cry for help in the Fall Forest, and immediately went that way.

She flew between the mighty oaks and over the low scrub looking, but found nothing.

"Where are you?" she called.

"Here!" answered a voice, at last. It sounded closer, and was off to the left of her flight path, so she headed toward it.

"Where?" she said loudly, hoping to get a better bead on the source.

"Here! I'm here! Hurry, please!" said the voice, and this time she could tell it was a fairy calling.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" she shouted, moving as quickly as she could.

She flew over some half-buried boulders with smaller pieces that had broken away from them scattered around, and saw the problem.

The fairy, a Garden Talent by her clothes, was trapped under a fallen branch. A snake had slithered out from its burrow under the rocks, and was planning on making a meal of her. Kim wasn't sure what kind of snake it was besides a fairy-eater, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Kimberly pulled her spear from its holder and threw it hard. It landed just in front of the snake, sticking up from the ground and quivering from the force of the throw.

The snake, startled, reared up. Then it looked at her, obviously sizing her up as a second meal.

"Back off!" Kimberly yelled at it.

The snake hissed at her and moved around the spear. She didn't know what it had said to her, but her spark of Animal Talent told her it was nothing good.

She looked around for something to drive it off with, and spotted an area nearby strewn with pebbles. "That should do it!" she thought.

By the time she got there and picked up one, the snake was almost on top of the trapped fairy.

"Help!" she yelled, cowering away from the now-open mouth with its long fangs.

The snake reared to strike, but was distracted when a rock hit it just below the eye. It hissed and turned toward its antagonist. Another rock whacked it in the nose, followed by another that hit in the throat.

The snake bobbed and weaved, but Kimberly's rocks continued to pelt it. Finally the snake decided the small meal wasn't worth the pain and aggravation, so it shook its head and slithered off, back toward its nest.

Kimberly made sure the snake was gone, then flew over to the other fairy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"My wing is trapped, and I'm going to have nightmares for the next season, but yeah, thank you!" she replied, still trembling.

Kimberly examined the branch, and discovered the way it fell had pushed two limbs together and trapped her wing between them. She retrieved her spear and used it to pry them apart. The Garden Talent got her wing out and climbed out of the branch.

Kimberly examined the wing and found it was bent but not broken, fortunately. There was no cure for a broken wing.

"Do you think you can fly?" she asked.

She flapped them a few times, but quickly stopped. "I'm not sure. They don't feel right."

"Let's not take a chance, then," she replied, "Sprinkle some dust on yourself, and I'll tow you."

Once sprinkled, Kim tied the end of a rope around her waist, and took off gently.

They were deep in the Fall Forest, so it took some time to get out. As they neared the Healing Place, the fairy asked, "Who are you, Scout?"

"I'm Kimberly," she answered.

"My name's Fern," she said, "I've heard of you and your many Talents. I guess one of them is a rescue-in-the-nick-of-time talent."

Kimberly laughed. "You might be right."

She left Fern with the Healing Talents and headed back to her patrol route.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you," she told the Healer who was examining her wing.

The tall fairy dressed in pale beige smiled. "That's just like her. She will bring in someone who needs healing, but not stay for the thank-you."

On her way back to the Fall Forest, Kimberly noticed Chloe the Garden Fairy having problems. She was trying to fill a cart with berries, and sprinkled dust on them to make them easy to move. But she sprinkled too many to keep track of and couldn't stop some from floating away.

Kimberly flew over them and gently batted them back down toward Chloe, who flew around grabbing them and putting them in the basket.

"Whew! Thanks, Kim! You came along just in time!" said Chloe, pulling a net over the berries, which were still trying to float away.

"No big, Chloe! Glad to help! See you!" and she was on her way again.

By the time she finished patrol it was getting dark, and she made her way back to Scout Headquarters where she was greeted with respect, and a little envy, that she had been given a Royal Order by the Queen directly.

"I only hope I'm ready for this," said Kimberly in her modest way.

"You are the best Scout for the job," said Fury, Nyx's second in command, "And I have no doubts at all."

"We are all very proud of you, Kim," added Nyx. "Of course, any Scout that can help is available to you. Now go eat and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."


	5. The Plot Revealed

**Chapter Five The Plot Revealed**

The next morning, Kimberly and Wade met and ate breakfast in the dining hall where Ronald worked.

While a few cooked for themselves, most fairies and sparrow men didn't and ate in the hall before or after their shifts. Kim was welcome to eat there, but was refused entry to the kitchen. She had taken Ronald up on his offer of lessons once, but it seemed just her presence in the kitchen caused disasters, even if she wasn't touching anything. It was almost like an anti-talent.

Dewey the Keeper, a Winter Fairy who wrote the books, had offered the idea that, since she had the sparks of so many talents, there was also a talent she didn't have, just to balance them.

Kim accepted the idea reluctantly, but finally with her usual good grace, saying it would keep her humble.

His shift over, Ronald brought out a tray of food and ate while Kim brought him and Wade up to speed.

"Kim, are you sure you want me to help?" asked Ronald, "I mean, a Royal Order... I don't want to mess it up for you."

"Queen Clarion told me to get whoever I needed to help," she shot back, "And I need you. Both of you. I can't save Pixie Hollow without you."

Both sparrow men had the grace to blush.

"I'm in, of course," said Wade.

"Me too, since you put it that way," added Ron, finishing the last bite of his breakfast, "So what do we do?"

"Wade, how is the search going?" she asked, turning to him.

"No luck, I'm afraid," he told her, "Scribble and I looked everywhere, in every remotely related book, too. This is an unprecedented event."

"Okay, then, I want to interview the frog again. Go find Fawn for me and ask her to meet us at the pond, please and thank you."

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Unfortunately for the investigation, a frog's memory is limited. He no longer remembered the incident or the voices that woke him. He stared at them in confusion, and when Ronald tried jogging his memory by accusing him of heating the pond, the frog jumped into the water, swimming away and soaking the Cooking Talent in the process.

"Good one, Ron," said Kimberly, annoyed as her friend stood there with water dripping. But he looked so silly, shaking like a dog to get the water off his wings, she couldn't help but smile.

Fawn giggled behind her hand. "You asked for that," she told him.

Hiding behind a nearby tree, Sherry took a deep breath of relief. They were safe from that quarter. What she had done still haunted her dreams, but she wasn't about to confess. She had hardened her heart and committed herself to Andrew's plan.

Waiting until they were distracted examining the pond, she flew off toward Pixie Hollow to meet up with her friend. It was the day they went for supplies, and she was going to show off her gloves. Not to reveal their secret, but to start a fashion trend.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

A few hours later Sherry was putting away the last of the supplies when Andrew came into the kitchen.

"I have it!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his dyed-blue face. "I know how I will prove my genius to everyone!"

"And that is?" she asked, turning to him. His mental problem had gotten increasingly worse with the frustration of not finding a path to power, and he was volatile with his emotions and unpredictable. She had wondered if she should take him to the Healers, but in the end decided she didn't dare. There was too much of a chance he would say something revealing what she had done.

"I found out through the Tinker's grapevine that in a few days the production of Pixie Dust is being suspended for maintenance and upgrades. From what I heard it will take a few days to finish, so that is when we will strike!" he exclaimed with a mad laugh.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"There will be a shortage of Pixie Dust while production is suspended, of course," he said.

"Well, doy," she answered. "Good thing we've been hoarding our rations."

"But there will still be dust in the paths from the Tree to the Dust Depot," he said, "And I have invented a machine that will suck up that dust and bag it, so it won't be lost. That will be a big help to the Dust Keepers and all of Pixie Hollow."

"I can see that," she nodded, approvingly, "And it would prove your genius."

"Ah, but why stop there?" he asked, and now she could see the madness in his eyes, making them bright. "That is where your talents as a thief come in. You'll sneak in and take the rest of the dust, and we will have it all!"

She could do that, she realized.

"They will have to come to me for dust, and they won't get any until they acknowledge me as the greatest Tinker Talent ever, and make me King of Pixie Hollow!" He laughed maniacally, and she shuddered at the thought.

Then a problem occurred to her. "But once production starts again, what you have won't matter that much."

"I thought of that." he answered, "All you have to do is use your focusing ability to ruin the production mechanism. That will stop everything until I get what I want."

And give her what she wanted as well! If she could still fly while everyone else was grounded the advantage of her gloves would let her get revenge! It could work!

"I'm in," she finally said.

"Of course you are," he answered, turning his insane gaze on her, grin bigger than ever.

"Uh... what about your machine?" she asked, mostly to distract him.

"Oh, it's ready. Come, and I'll show you," he said, and the two of them left the kitchen.

"Behold, the Super Dust Sucker!" he exclaimed, presenting a wooden box with a long hose on one end, and a nozzle on the other. There was a crank on the side.

"All you do is turn that handle. It makes the bladder inside contract and expand, and suck up the dust. Here, I'll demonstrate." He slipped a bag over the nozzle, and pointed at the far end of the hose. "I put a bowl of sand out to show you."

Turning the crank, the bladder made an odd noise as air filled it, then was expelled out the back. After several cranks, the sand from the bowl began gathering in the bag.

"See how it works?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Good job, Andrew," she praised him. She thought about how Tinker Bell had invented this first, to help clean up the disaster she caused soon after her Arrival. It probably wasn't a good idea to point that out, though.

"Tomorrow we will take it to Fairy Gary, and get his approval," Andrew concluded, and flew off to find something to eat.

Sherry looked at the machine. Andrew's bid for power, and her own revenge, seemed closer than ever. She flew off to her own den for the night.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Fairy Gary was a very large sparrow man, wearing a kilt along with his gold and brown dust keeper's shirt. He had a mustache and a thick Scots brogue.

"Aye, Andrew, this machine o' yers will be a big help!" Gary said with a nod and a smile, "Tis a grand idea to gather the remaining dust; it will help decrease th' shortage while the upgrades are made."

"As long as it doesn't explode," Terrence muttered in the background. He was helping sort out bags of dust for delivery.

Andrew eyed the blond boy with a baleful glare, but controlled himself. He didn't want to make a mistake this close to success.

"So you'll use it, then?" Andrew asked, hopefully.

"Och, aye," replied Gary, "Yer demonstration was impressive. I'll be sure ta let ya know when we're ready to use it."

"Where can I put it for safekeeping, then?" asked Andrew, looking around the Depot, "I don't want to lug it all the way home and then back."

"Over in this corner will do," pointed Gary, "Here, I'll help ye roll up th' hose."

Soon Andrew's machine was stored out of the way, and he left in search of Sherry.

His Light Talent friend had helped bring the machine to the Dust Depot, then she headed to the Tree to show off her gloves.

Andrew found her surrounded by fairies of various guilds, who were, by the comments he heard, impressed and wanting their own gloves.

He got her attention and pantomimed going to the dining hall, and that she should meet him there.

She nodded in acknowledgment, then dismissed his presence in favor of the attention she was getting.

In the dining hall Andrew was greeted by a number of fairies and sparrow men he knew, but he refused their invitations to eat with them in favor of a spot by himself.

As he ate, he thought about his coming rise to power, and what changes he would make to Pixie Hollow. Suddenly he realized someone was speaking to him.

He looked up to find a Scout Fairy standing across the table, and a cold chill ran down his spine. Were they on to him? No, that was impossible. He finally recognized the fairy as that Arrival with all the Talent sparks. Kimberly, he thought her name was. Standing next to her was that buffoon of a Cooking Talent, Ronald, whom he immediately dismissed as unimportant.

"Uh, sorry, did you say something?" Andrew asked her, putting down his fork.

"Yes, sorry." she answered with a smile, "I'm Kimberly, and this is Ronald. We are investigating the pond that boiled days ago, and I wanted to ask a few questions."

"By all means," he responded, gesturing at the chairs across from his. As they sat, he continued. "I heard about it, of course. Terrible, terrible tragedy." He shook his head. "So how can I help?"

"I understand you live outside Pixie Hollow," she began.

"That's right. I value my privacy," he said, then after a moment's thought added, "And to protect others in case something goes wrong with my inventions."

"That's wise of you," approved Kim. "Since you live out there, I wanted to know if you had seen or heard anything that might help with the investigation."

Andrew made a show of thinking about it for a minute. "Mmm... no, I don't believe so. If it's the pond I'm thinking of, it is located a season away from me, and I very seldom go that way."

Kimberly pulled out a rolled-up map of Pixie Hollow she carried as part of her standard equipment, and laid it flat on the table.

"The pond is here," she said, pointing at a spot near Summer Meadows.

"And I live here," Andrew responded, pointing past the Autumn Woods. "It is the pond I was thinking of, then, and I haven't been near it in several seasons."

"Darn. I was hoping you could help, but it was a long shot," said Kim.

"What's going on?" asked a new voice, and the three of them looked up to find Sherry standing by Andrew's chair.

"Sherry, this is Kimberly and... uh, forgot your name," said Andrew.

"Ronald," he responded, annoyed.

"They are investigating the boiling pond incident, and wanted to know if I had seen anything," he explained.

"Do you know anything that might help?" Kim asked her.

An expression of regret and sorrow flashed across Sherry's face, and was gone. "No, sorry. I did go there out of curiosity several days later, but everything looked normal."

"I see," nodded Kim glumly, "Thanks anyway."

Then she brightened. "Oh, I like your gloves!"

"Thanks!" Sherry said, preening, "I designed them, and Monique made them; they're the latest thing!"

Andrew opened his mouth to protest that HE had designed them, but was stopped when Sherry nudged him on the shoulder with her hip. She distracted Kim from noticing by holding the gloves near her.

"I'll definitely have to get her to make me a pair," Kim said.

Ronald rolled his eyes and looked bored.

"You'd better hurry, then," said Sherry, "I have a feeling she's going to be busy for a while making them for everyone else."

"That's probably true. She is the best Tailor Talent in Pixie Hollow," nodded Kim.

"Come on, Andrew, we have things to do," said Sherry, turning to him.

"We do? I mean, we do," he responded, standing up.

"Sorry we couldn't be more help, Kimberly," said Andrew.

"That's okay, thanks for talking with me anyway. You have a good day," she said.

As soon as the pair were gone, Kimberly turned to Ronald. "What do you think?"

"They're trouble, Kimberly," he told her, staring at the door. "Like travelling through a thunderstorm all the way to the Second Star."

"I have heard that both of them have gotten into trouble before, but that was a long time ago," she said.

"Mark my words, Kim, they are up to something." Ronald said emphatically.


	6. The Plot In Motion

**Chapter Six The Plot in Motion**

A Messenger Talent notified Andrew and Sherry that the production of Pixie Dust would cease soon, and they should be ready to use the machine.

When they arrived at the Dust Depot, they found a beehive of activity as preparations were made. Dust Keepers were gathering dust from the machines where it was being bagged for delivery.

Tinker Bell was inspecting the machines she had built, checking for worn parts and making adjustments while she could. Spotting Andrew she flew over to him.

"Andrew! Hi!" she said with a wave and smile, "Good to see you!"

He smiled in return. "You too, Tink."

"I looked over your machine. Good job, and great idea!" she said, enthusiastically.

This made the sparrow man stand a little straighter.

"I see it works on the same principles as the one I made to gather the scattered nuts from when I almost ruined Spring. I don't believe I would have thought of using it for this."

He deflated.

Tink didn't seem to notice as she excused herself to finish her inspection.

"It's not your original idea?" Sherry whispered to him already knowing the answer. It was a chance she decided to take, risking his temper.

"Nnnggg..." he growled. "It's called 'outsourcing'," he whispered back.

Sherry shook her head and walked away, going over to the machine to wait.

"That went better than I thought it would," she thought, "Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems."

It took some time, but eventually dust production ceased, and the gathering of what was still in the system began.

Finally it was Andrew's turn.

Some pixie dust was sprinkled on his machine, and Bobble, Clank, and Andrew flew with it up to the top of the Pixie Dust Falls.

Andrew operated the nozzle, which took in the dust, while Clank held the machine and turned the crank. Bobble monitored the bags that collected the dust, and changed them out as needed. Sherry participated by taking the full bags down to the Dust Keepers, and bringing up more empty bags.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they finished.

"Well done, lad!" exclaimed Fairy Gary, "Ye've given us an additional one hundred and twenty two bags o' dust, an' that will surely get us through the period!"

There were cheers for him from surrounding fairies and sparrow men, and Andrew grinned and waved to them. This was what he wanted! Real praise!

"Will ye be takin' yer machine home, now?" Gary asked, glancing over where Clank was rolling up the hose.

"No, no, I made it to help here, so it's yours, now," Andrew replied magnanimously.

"Well, thank ya! We'll keep it stored away safe," Gary assured him.

"I'm sure you will," answered the tinker, then turned to his companion. "Sherry, let's go get something to eat."

In the dining hall, a few people came over to speak to them, but for the most part they were left alone. Sherry had some questions, but thought it better to wait until they were out of earshot of others.

Once at home, Sherry asked, "Okay, what's next?"

"Follow me," Andrew replied. He flew past the used parts of the warren to the largest den at the back. "After we steal the pixie dust tonight, we will store it in here." He gestured toward the dark cave-like hole.

Sherry raised an eyebrow. "I know this is the largest den, but it's also the most dangerous," she said, "I remember the roof is unstable, and likely to collapse. That's why we don't use it."

"Exactly," he grinned, "But I re-enforced the roof just for this plan."

The light fairy stepped over to the opening and used her gloves to illuminate the den. All the debris that had fallen while the warren was unused had been removed, leaving maximum floor space. Several wooden posts had been set up like columns to support the dirt and rock roof. She noticed they had been tied together, and the middle post had a rope around it near the bottom. She traced the rope to a coil lying by the entrance.

"And what's this for?" she asked, pointing.

"Insurance!" he answered, "If the warren is attacked, we can threaten to bury the dust to keep them away."

She stared at him. "You would seriously waste all that dust?"

"I want what is my due, Sherry," he answered, his expression and tone giving her a chill, "And I will do what it takes to get it."

When she said nothing, he turned and flew back toward the front of the warren.

She watched him go, then with a last glance at the den, followed.

"Okay, now he's even worse," she thought.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Wade the Messenger Talent flew through the late afternoon shadows slowly filling Pixie Hollow. He found Kimberly exactly where he expected to, in the dining hall talking to Ronald.

The Cooking Talent saw him first and waved in greeting.

The Messenger Talent nodded in acknowledgment, then turned his attention to Kim. "I've got a message from Nyx," he said, sitting down with his friends.

"What's the sitch?"

He closed his eyes and recited: "With dust production shut down, Pixie Hollow is vulnerable. Since you have that special assignment from Queen Clarion, I am asking, not ordering, you to patrol the Home Tree area tonight, as I have everyone else deployed around the perimeter. It would be one worry off my mind if you would do this for me. End of message."

Kimberly smiled. "Tell her I will do the patrol, and report tomorrow morning."

"Okay," nodded Wade, "I'll come back and meet you here." Then he was up and out the door.

"Aw, man, an all-night patrol?" asked Ronald, "That's gotta suck."

"No, it's my job," she replied, "But it can get lonely. Will you come with me and keep me company?"

"Well, I-"

She hit him with her most persuasive weapon, the Puppy Dog Pout. "Please? With honey on top?"

"Okay, okay," he said with a smile, holding up his hands in surrender, "But only for a while. I need to get up early tomorrow and help with breakfast."

"Thanks," she answered, sitting back with a smug grin. Her pout had never failed.

A few minutes later Wade returned. "Nyx says thank you."

Kim nodded and stood up, as did Ronald.

"I'd love to come with you two, but she gave me some more messages to deliver, and I need to go before it gets any later."

"That's okay, Wade. See you," she answered, and once more he was gone.

Outside, Kimberly and Ronald opened their wings and took off for the spot by the Pixie Dust Tree where the patrol route was designated to began and end.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Andrew walked outside and studied the positions of the stars. Then he came back inside. "Sherry, it's time. The Dust Depot should be deserted by now."

"Thank you for changing your mind and helping, but I have a question: how are we going to get all that dust back here?" Sherry asked.

"I thought of that. We'll commandeer a wagon along the way," he answered.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

The duo stepped into the Pixie Dust Depot and looked around. As expected it was deserted, and except for the subdued yellow glow from the Tree itself, the only source of light was from Sherry.

A couple of hundred bags of pixie dust were organized in neat piles and waited to be sorted and delivered.

Andrew noted with his tinker's eye that some of the machinery had been taken apart for maintenance.

"All right, let's get started," he said.

Both of them flew slowly over the closest pile, sprinkling dust on it. As the bags slowly rose into the air, Andrew tossed a net over them and guided them out to the waiting wagon. Once secure, he grabbed another net and went back inside.

It took some time, but eventually the wagon was filled and the Depot empty.

"That's all of it," he said, almost cackling in glee. He re-tied one of the nets in a better spot.

"Okay, but how are we going to get it all back to the warren?" asked Sherry, "We don't have an animal to pull it."

"Put some dust on the wagon and fly it, of course," he answered.

"I thought you decided that was too conspicuous?" she questioned.

He made a gesture of dismissal, "Eh, I changed my mind. At this time of night, who's going to see? One last thing before we go. Let's grab some of the machine parts; that will delay re-starting dust production."

"And I won't have to destroy any of it," Sherry thought. Even though she had committed herself to this plan, the farther along it went, the more uncertain she became.

Some distance above the Depot, Kimberly hovered patiently waiting for Ronald to catch up.

"S- slow down, Kim! I can't fly that fast!" he called to her.

"Well, come on, then!" she said, "I want to finish this round sometime tonight!"

Finally he fluttered up beside her, his breathing labored. "Yeah, but I don't have that touch of Fast Flying Talent you have. Give us mere sparrow men a break! You wanted me to keep you company, but won't fly slow enough for me to do so!"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and shook her head, but smiled as she did so. Ronald could always make her smile.

"In fact, I think I'm gonna call it a night; I'm exhausted," he added, still puffing.

"Come on, Ron, we've only made three rounds!" she protested.

"No, no, that's okay; you go on ahead," he answered, finally getting his wind back, "I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow."

Kim frowned, but lost it when he added, "And I'll make you something special."

"Thanks, Ron. I'll see you then," she said.

But he wasn't looking at her. Instead, something on the ground had caught his interest.

"Um, Kimberly, what's going on down there?" he pointed at the Dust Depot.

Looking, Kim could see a large wagon loaded with bags of dust, and a green light spilling from the door and windows.

"I don't know... getting ready for tomorrow's deliveries?" she guessed.

"Not at this time of night. I fly by here on my way home, and on nights when I'm on late duty, I've never seen anything going on then," Ron countered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Then let's check it out," said Kimberly, and flew down toward the Depot, Ronald following.

They hovered by the wagon for a minute. A quick survey showed them the bags were sprinkled lightly with dust, and only the netting prevented them from floating away.

"I'm starting to think you're right, Ron," said Kimberly, softly, "This doesn't look right." She looked toward the door. "Stay behind me." She reached for her spear, but decided not to draw it. She kept a hand near it, though.

"Not a problem, Kim," was the answer.

They landed by the door, and Kimberly looked inside. Two dark figures, illuminated by a green light, were squatting down doing something.

"What do you want to take?" asked a female voice that Kimberly thought she recognized.

"Mmm..." replied a male voice, also familiar, "These three pieces should do. They won't be able to reassemble the distributor without them."

"What are you doing?" Kimberly said loudly, stepping inside with her hand near her spear. Ronald cautiously followed.

The two figures stood up and looked in her direction. One held a glowing hand in her direction.

"It's that Scout, Kimberly," said the female.

"And the buffoon Cook," added the male.

"Hey, this buffoon has a name, you know," said Ron, indignantly.

"Quiet, Ron!" said Kim, in an urgent voice. "I recognize you; Andrew and Sherry. You're not Dust Keepers, so why are you here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Andrew, "Sherry, get her!"

"With pleasure!" his friend answered with a grin.

Without warning the green glow from Sherry brightened to the point of being blinding, making Ron and Kim throw up an arm and close their eyes to protect them.

"Agh! What are you-" started the Scout, but was cut off when a gloved fist hit her in the belly. "Oooff!" she exclaimed.

Blinded and disoriented, Kimberly was no match for the sneaky and strong Light Talent. Besides, to Kimberly this was unprecedented. Fairies didn't fight each other! Her training was for overcoming animals that were a danger to fairies. It had never occurred to her that she might be attacked this way. But she was quick to shake off the surprise and defend herself.

She countered with a right hook that was blocked, and Sherry tried to trip her. She fluttered her wings enough to lift her off the ground and make the blow ineffective, then countered with a foot to Sherry's stomach. That threw the other fairy back, and she tripped over some machine parts.

"Stop this, right now!" Kim cried, reaching for her spear.

"Why don't you stop this instead?" Sherry asked, then held up both hands. The green flash was intense, and caught the Scout and the Cook by surprise.

As they rubbed their eyes trying to restore their vision, they suddenly found themselves trapped in a leftover net.

"Gotcha!" crowed Andrew.

Sherry brought over some rope and tied the net off so their captives couldn't escape easily. Then she took Kimberly's spear from the holster on her back and tossed it down to the lower level of the Depot.

"What'll we do with them?" Sherry asked, straightening out her clothes.

"Leave them; we have what we came for," Andrew answered, "Let's go, before it gets any later."

"But they'll reveal who we are when they're found tomorrow," protested the Light Fairy.

"It won't matter by then. In fact, this is better than what I planned. Now, let's go."

Kim and Ron, tangled and tied in the net, struggled a bit, then stopped and looked at each other. It was going to be a long night.


	7. The Plot Confronted

**Chapter Seven The Plot Confronted**

A familiar figure landed at the door to the Depot, backlit by the morning sun.

"Ron! Kim! What happened?" Wade exclaimed, coming over to them.

"Aye, I'd like ta know as well," said Fairy Gary, coming in behind him. "And where's all th' Dust?" he added.

"I'll explain, just get us out of this," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'm late for breakfast duty!" added Ronald.

"Ron, they can do without you for one day," said Kimberly, "This takes precedence."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" protested Ronald.

Kim, Wade, and Gary rolled their eyes as Gary found a knife behind his desk and began cutting the net and rope.

Once the duo were on their feet, Kimberly explained the events of the previous night.

"This is disturbin'," said Gary, "I'm old enough ta remember a few other times when fairies went bad, but Ah thought that kinda thing had been left in th' past, where it belongs."

"Guess not," Wade interjected.

"Why would they take all the dust?" asked Kimberly.

"Och, I'm not sure..." Gary answered. "But we need ta get it back; fairies won't be able to fly or do their jobs without it."

"I told you they were bad, Kim," Ronald said.

"Yes, you did, Ron," Kim acknowledged, "And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Wade, do me a favor and report to Nyx for me. Ron, you and I are going to see Queen Clarion."

"Will do, Kim. Ron, I'll stop by the dining hall and explain to Gelata," said Wade.

"Thanks, buddy," said Ron, relieved.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

"So why are we unloading the wagon?" asked Sherry, irritably, "The warren is wide enough to take it to the back den."

"Because I said so," Andrew answered, looking at his partner in crime, "Don't question my plans!"

This angered the Light Fairy, and she started to retort when she noticed his expression. His eyes were bright with madness, and he was standing still, waiting for her to say something. The tension built, then broke when she muttered "Fine." and guided some more bags into the warren.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

Soon Queen Clarion's Audience Chamber was filled with concerned fairies and sparrow men. It took some time before everyone was in the picture, and many conversations were going on, creating a hubbub in the normally dignified room.

Queen Clarion drifted over to where the Scout and her friend were standing.

"Kimberly, Ronald, thank you for your attempt to prevent this theft," she said.

"You're welcome, Majesty," answered Kim, bowing briefly, "I just wish we had been able to."

"But don't worry, Majesty," Ronald interjected, "Kimberly will get them! She can do anything!"

The Queen smiled softly. "Yes, I know."

"We'll just have to hope we have enough Pixie Dust to stop them now," said Nyx, joining the group, "I wouldn't want to have to wait until more can be made."

"Tinker Bell just tol' me Andrew took some vital parts of th' distribution machinery; new pieces will have ta be made before we can start up again." said Gary, also joining the group.

"He really thought this out," said Nyx, frowning, "Did he say why he's doing this?"

"Not in my hearing," answered Ronald.

"Mine either," added Kim.

"Does anybody know where Andrew and Sherry live?" asked Clarion in a loud voice, looking around the chamber. Nobody did.

"Wait a second," said Kimberly, "I interviewed them the other day about the heated pond, and at one point Andrew indicated he lived somewhere past the Autumn Woods." She brought out her map and unrolled it. "Around here." She pointed at the spot Andrew had indicated.

Nyx immediately turned to Fury, her second in command, who was standing by the door. "Take several scouts and find them! But when you do, don't let them see you."

"At once!" replied the other, and was gone.

"Good thinking, Kim," Nyx nodded.

"Thanks," Kim answered, then turning to her Queen said, "Majesty, may I ask something?"

"Of course, dear," smiled Clarion.

"Gary said he remembers other fairies who did bad things. Why does this happen?" she asked.

"Fairies are born of the laughter of human babies, but also keep other traits," she answered, "And sometimes that includes the capacity for evil. There is no way of knowing who, or what might trigger it."

"Something to think about, Kim," said Ronald.

She glanced at her friend and nodded.

Clarion turned to the room at large. "Everyone, thank you for your help. We cannot do anything until Andrew and Sherry are found, so please return to your normal routines."

Soon the Audience Chamber was empty, except for Clarion and her Summoning Talent Viola. The Queen stood by the window, looking out, but saw nothing, and was keeping her thoughts to herself.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

It was late in the afternoon when Nyx reported to the Queen.

"We found them!" she said, "They are in an old rabbit warren just outside the border of the Autumn Woods. We also found the wagon they probably used to transport the dust hidden under some shrubs."

"Very good, Nyx!" said the Queen.

"I left a few Scouts there to keep watch, and most of us are gathered and ready to confront them," Nyx continued. "The rest are on normal patrol."

"I see. Viola and I will accompany you. Perhaps my presence will help end this," said Clarion.

"As you wish, Majesty," bowed the Scout.

Outside, at the foot of the Pixie Dust Tree, Clarion surveyed the fifteen or so Scouts gathered there. Also in attendance was Wade. "Kimberly, Ronald is not with you?" she asked the redhead.

"No, Majesty," Kim answered, unhappily.

"He has no place in this operation," said Nyx.

"Wade, go fetch Ronald," said Clarion, and the Messenger Talent took off.

"Queen Clarion, I must protest!" said Nyx, "He's more likely to give us away than be of any help."

The Queen turned a stern eye to the head of the Scout Fairies. "You are correct, Nyx, but he has been involved since the beginning, and deserves to be there at the end. He is Kimberly's friend, and I have heard they make a good team, despite his... problems and personality."

Nyx opened her mouth to answer, but closed it with a snap when Clarion raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Majesty, as you wish," she finally said, defeated.

"And it is Kimberly's wish as well, is it not," added the Queen, nodding at the redheaded Scout.

Kim beamed in happiness. "Yes! Queen Clarion, thank you!"

A minute later Wade returned, Ronald in tow, and the entire party took off for Andrew's lair.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

The sun was setting and the shadows drawing together for the night while they flew, but there was still enough light to see by.

When they drew near to the warren, Fury flew up to meet them. Nyx's second in command was dark-skinned, with honey-colored eyes and black hair in loose ringlets.

"They are both still inside," she told them. She did a double take when she saw Ronald with Kimberly. "Uh, we haven't found any other way out of the warren." She added, dragging her attention back to Nyx.

"Everyone, make a perimeter at the edge of the clearing around the entrance," Nyx ordered, and soon it was done. Clarion and Viola were to the left of the opening, just outside the ring of Scouts. Ronald and Wade were beside them, with Kim in front.

"Kimberly, it's your show," said Nyx, gesturing toward the opening.

"Thank you, Nyx," nodded the redhead.

"Good luck, Kim," said Ron in a loud whisper.

All of the Scouts drew their spears when Kim did. She stopped just a couple of wingspans from the opening.

"Sherry! Andrew! This is Scout Talent Kimberly! We have you blocked in, so surrender!" she called.

There was no answer, but a minute later Sherry walked out, slowly and casually. She was wearing her special gloves. She looked around at the Fairies surrounding the entrance, taking in everything. "Huh. Looks like the gang's all here," she muttered, thinking of those she wanted revenge against. Then she looked at the lone Scout facing her.

"Hi, Kim," she said, smugly, "The answer is 'no', of course, and if you want the Pixie Dust, you'll have to go through me to get it."

"What do you want it for, Sherry?" Kim asked, still holding her spear, but not yet pointing it at the Light Fairy.

"Me? Nothing. This wasn't my idea, it's Andrew's," she explained, "All I want is revenge on you Scouts, and this was a good way to get you all here so I can take it."

Kimberly was taken aback. "Revenge? For what? I'd never even met you until just recently."

"Not you, Kim," said Nyx, "The rest of us. Sherry has been caught stealing several times, and has been punished for it."

" _I've never stolen anything!_ " yelled the Light Talent, "I just borrowed something, but you wouldn't see it that way. I was punished unjustly!"

"You 'borrowed' things without asking the owner, and denied having it when asked," said Fury, "That's called 'stealing'."

"I am not going to argue semantics with you," said Sherry, grimly, "I'm just going to get my revenge."

"There are fifteen Scouts here, Sherry," said Kim, "I doubt you can get revenge on all of them."

"You're about to learn better," retorted Sherry. She unzipped her gloves, allowing green light to form around her hands.

"Watch your eyes!" called Kimberly, loudly, "I learned last night she can generate very bright light!" She brought her spear up in a two-handed stance. "Bring it!"

The green light brightened to an unbearable level, but thanks to Kim's warning, everybody was ready for it. Almost everybody.

"Agh! I'm blind!" Ronald yelled, rubbing at his eyes.

"You were there last night, and heard Kim's warning just now," said Viola, taking Ron by the arm to steady him, "Why didn't you listen?"

"I didn't want to miss anything," he answered.

"Your friend really is a buffoon, isn't he?" Sherry asked Kimberly with a smirk.

Kim growled, and charged the Light Fairy.

She jabbed with her spear, but Sherry knocked it to one side and hit Kim on the left side of her face with a fist, almost causing her to lose her footing. The blow had Kim seeing stars.

Sherry put her glove right in Kim's face and made a burst of blinding light, but Kim's eyes were closed.

Kim swung her spear blindly and caught Sherry in the stomach with the side of it. The Light Talent grunted and doubled over for a moment. She stumbled back and stood up as Kim took a fighting stance, spear in both hands across her body.

Sherry raised her hands, making twin beams of green light that converged on the spear. She focused the light, and almost immediately the spot began to smolder and smoke.

"What th'...?" said a startled Kim.

Sherry moved the beams from the spear to Kim's chest, and she immediately felt the heat. She took off into the darkening sky before it could get worse.

Sherry followed her movement with her eyes, but the Scout was quickly out of her range. She turned her attention to the other Scouts, the green light flaring.

"Next!" she yelled, taking a step forward.

"Hold on," said Kim from above, and her spear suddenly flashed down, sticking and quivering in the ground just in front of Sherry. "You're not done with me, yet."

Sherry grinned and focused a beam on the spear. A few seconds passed, and it burst into flame.

This elicited a collective gasp from the surrounding Fairies. None had ever seen a thing like this before.

In the light of the flames, Sherry looked around at the Fairies surrounding her. "I will have my revenge, and I've got the means to do so. _Now_ who's next?"

Nyx stepped forward, and Sherry turned her attention, and gloves toward her, only to be tackled by Kimberly. She tried to hold the Light Fairy down face first in the dirt. "Surrender!"

Sherry turned a glove back toward Kim, who dived out of the way just in time to avoid the green fire-making beam. With her other hand, Sherry grabbed Kim's ankle and tripped her.

Getting up on her knees, she aimed her deadly beam at the young Scout. "Goodbye!"

"Oh, stop this childish brawl!" said a new voice, and everyone's attention turned to the entrance to the warren.

Andrew stood there, tall and proud with a grin on his blue face. "There are more important things right now!"


	8. The Madness of Andrew

**Chapter Eight The Madness of Andrew**

Sherry stood up and turned to Andrew, angry, and Kimberly lay forgotten. "What are you doing?" she asked, "You were supposed to wait until I got my revenge!"

"You were taking too long," he answered. "Don't worry, you can play your games later. Now keep her away from me!"

"Why do you want the Pixie Dust, Andrew?" asked Kimberly, standing up and glancing at her still-burning spear. It was burned beyond use, now. Sherry was standing and facing her, to make sure she didn't attack Andrew.

"Merely the means to an end," he answered, then looked around at the surrounding Fairies until he caught sight of Queen Clarion.

"Your Majesty," he said, making a mocking bow, "Very nice to see you."

"What do you want, Andrew?" asked the Queen, calmly.

"You will abdicate the rule of Pixie Hollow to me, or all the dust will be lost forever!" he answered, "See this rope? One pull and the warren will collapse. The dust will be beyond recovery!"

"What has happened to you, Andrew?" asked Clarion, shaking her head sadly, "This is not the sparrow man I know."

" _Then you don't know me at all!_ " roared the Tinker, "For years now I have been mocked and ridiculed, and my genius unrecognized. And now I will get my due!"

"You need help, Andrew," said Clarion, "Please, stop this now, and let us..."

"What's it going to be, Clarion?" Andrew interrupted, angrily, "Think carefully before you answer."

The tall, majestic Queen, her dress flowing like Pixie Dust, moved forward. "I will not abdicate. You are not fit to rule Pixie Hollow. Do as you will; I will not yield to evil."

While they conversed, Ronald snuck up behind Andrew and went to the rope leading back into the warren. Taking out a vegetable knife he cut the rope, but held the end up so Andrew didn't notice. The circle of Scouts saw this, of course, and were surprised at the Cooking Talent's bravery. But they kept their eyes on Andrew, so they wouldn't give him away.

Andrew's blue face grew angry, and one would wonder how he avoided an aneurysm. "You were warned, so this is on you." He yanked the rope hard, pulling it out of Ronald's hand.

For a moment there was silence.

"Why isn't the warren collapsing?" Andrew asked. Then he noticed the far end of the piece of rope. He picked it up and looked at it, then at Ronald.

"Sorry, dude," shrugged the Cooking Talent, "My knife slipped."

And the fairies surrounding him, including Sherry and Kimberly, started laughing.

Instead of becoming even more angry, the Tinker Talent grew still and cold. He dropped the rope and turned back to Sherry. "Kill Clarion!"

The laughter stopped like a switch had been flipped.

"Majesty, perhaps..." began Viola, but Clarion held up a hand with a sharp movement, stilling the Summoning Talent's unspoken suggestion.

Sherry stared, eyes very wide, at her friend. "WHAT? _What_ did you say?"

"Kill her, I said!" Andrew repeated, pointing at Clarion, "She is the only thing standing in the way of my rule!"

Equally stunned, Kimberly stepped up beside Sherry. The combatants shared a quick glance, then back to Andrew.

"DO IT!" he roared, eyes bright.

" _Are you completely out of your mind?_ " Sherry yelled back. "I've done a lot of stuff for you and your plans, but that is way outside the line!"

"I have planned and prepared for far too long to be stopped when I'm this close to my goal. Kill the Queen, or everyone will know what you did," he gritted out.

"Oh, so that's it," Sherry said, her voice suddenly soft. "Blackmailing me in case your main plan failed."

"ARE YOU GOING TO OBEY?!" Andrew screamed at her.

Sherry stood still for a long moment, and the tension built. Finally she looked at him. "No, I will not." She took off her gloves and handed them to Kimberly. Then she walked over to Clarion and knelt before her, bowing until her forehead touched the dirt.

"Your Majesty, I am the one who heated the pond and killed everything in it," she confessed.

There was another collective gasp, and several Scouts moved to surround her. Clarion stopped them with a gesture.

"I am so sorry," Sherry continued, "Andrew suggested it as a test for my gloves. I'm not a Water or Animal Fairy; it never occurred to me that anything would be harmed. I surrender. And I promise to accept any punishment given me."

"We will discuss this later," promised Clarion.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion," said Sherry, humbly.

The Scouts helped Sherry stand up, and all were surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Andrew stood and watched with growing incredulity. At his moment of triumph his plans and preparations had failed, his friend had deserted him, and he was about to lose everything. It was more than a genius of his caliber could take, and his last mooring line to reality snapped.

"You traitor!" he screamed at Sherry, "You backstabber! You will pay for this! All of you! I will have what I am due!"

From a pocket he pulled out a handful of Pixie Dust and tossed it on his wings. Then he took off into the night.

"Find him! Get him!" yelled Nyx, pointing with her spear, and most of the Scouts took off in his wake, led by Fury.

Kimberly started to go with them, but Nyx stopped her, saying she had done enough, so she went over to Ronald and gave him a hug. "Good going!" she praised him.

"Thanks, Kim; glad I could help," he answered. He noticed she was still holding the gloves. "Those are neat!" he said.

"And dangerous," Kim added. "I'm going to give them to Fairy Mary for safekeeping."

The best friends went over to Sherry, who had collapsed to her knees again, and was crying hard. Chase, the blond Scout who was third in command, was squatting by her, trying to comfort her.

The Scouts were an elite Talent, trained to fight and protect Pixie Hollow, but like most other Fairies they were compassionate and willing to help anyone in need. And right now Sherry needed that comfort.

 **kp/tb kp/tb kp/tb**

The next day it was reported that Andrew had managed to elude the Scouts and was gone. But Nyx was determined to keep watch, in case he ever returned.

Sherry was brought to Clarion for trial. When she appeared, she had been bathed thoroughly and clothes washed to remove any traces of Pixie Dust. This precaution would prevent her from flying, and would greatly reduce the use of her Talent. Her hands were tied together behind her back.

Nyx, Kimberly, Ronald, and Wade were present, as were Monique, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, and Fawn.

When brought before Clarion, Sherry knelt and bowed her head.

"Light Talent Sherry, what am I to do with you?" asked Clarion.

"Turn me over to the Animal Fairies, and let _them_ punish me," answered Sherry without hesitation.

Fawn's eyes widened in surprise. She admitted to herself she would like to be in on that.

"The animals that were there no longer remember the incident. Would that be just?" answered Clarion.

"I don't know, Your Majesty," said Sherry, "I am guilty, and I defer to your judgment."

"You said Andrew tricked you." said the Queen.

The Light Talent cringed a bit. "Yes, because I still trusted him, I thought he hadn't realized it would happen either. It would never occur to me that he did it deliberately so he could force me to... to..." she gulped, and tears began to run down her cheeks. "But I still, did it voluntarily."

She looked up into the face of her Queen. "It has haunted my dreams, and my waking thoughts. I hardened my heart because I was afraid of what would happen to me if you found out. But I can't stand it any more. The burden is too heavy. I need... help... something... please..."

"Sherry, you seem different since last night. What has caused this change in you?"

The Light Fairy looked down again. "I watched Andrew slowly sink into madness, and it frightened me. The way his eyes looked. The way he talked, and what he said. I don't want to become like him. I want to give up the way I was and live a normal life as a Light Fairy, if that is still possible."

She began to cry, as did the watching fairies. Slivermist latched on to Fawn, who put an arm around her friend.

"I will not plead for mercy, Your Majesty, but I will ask for your judgement," Sherry said, quietly with a tremor in her voice.

"Very well. Kimberly, I am assigning you to oversee her punishment," said the Queen.

"Yes, Queen Clarion," replied Kimberly with a bow.

"Sherry, you are ordered to return everything that was stolen. You will do so without benefit of flight, your talent, or help, unless Kimberly determines otherwise for the immediate task."

"Yes, Majesty," said Sherry, bowing her head.

"When that is finished, you will report to the Healing Talents, and let them help you settle your heart and mind," she added.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Sherry.

"When they release you, you will take over as Chief of Special Effects for Fairy Tale Theater," Clarion added.

"Uh, excuse me?" questioned a confused Sherry.

Clarion smiled. "Because of your problem with projecting any color but green, you have been given very few assignments as a Light Fairy. The last Chief is retiring, and this will give you an important job, and keep you out of trouble."

Sherry looked stunned.

"Now get up; you have a lot of work ahead of you," said Clarion sternly, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"But it is honest work! Thank you, Majesty!" Kim cut Sherry's bonds, and the Light Talent bowed to her Queen, tears threatening to spill again.

"I declare this trial concluded!" Clarion announced.

Kim guided Sherry toward the door.

Once outside, Kim, Sherry, Ron, and Wade stood in a group.

"I see you have a new spear," Sherry said to Kim.

"Yeah, we keep a number of backups on hand, just for losses," she answered.

"I'm really sorry about yours," said the emerald eyed Light Fairy, "That was the one that revealed your Talent. I know you miss it."

"Oh, you'll be making it up to me. But where do you want to start, Sherry?" asked Kim.

"By returning the Pixie Dust," was the answer, "That's the most important thing."

The redhead nodded. "Start walking, then. I'll catch up in a minute."

"W- walk? All the way to the warren?" asked Sherry.

"That was the Queen's condition," Wade said, raising an eyebrow, "Are you going to rebel already?"

"NO! But-" she started, then with a sigh, her shoulders slumped. "You're right." And she turned and headed off toward the Fall Forest.

"But I will allow you to use the wagon to bring it all back," Kim called after her.

The Light Talent waved a hand at her in acknowledgment, then disappeared behind a root of the Tree.

Wade snickered. "That's mean, Kim."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ronald, "The dust needs to be returned as soon as possible."

"How is she going to move it, after she gets it filled?" the Messenger asked, "She is forbidden to have help unless Kim says so."

"Ouch," said Ron, scrunching up his face.

"Don't worry, guys, the Queen asked me to test her resolve during her punishment," said Kim. "I'll help her, after some work on her part."

Her friends laughed a bit.

Wade looked up at Ron. "By the way, that was clever on your part; pretending to be blinded so Sherry and Andrew wouldn't pay any attention to you and you could get close to them."

Ron blushed. "Well, I had to do something..."

"We're both proud of you, Ron," said Kim.

"I meant to ask, what did Mary do with those gloves?" asked Ron, changing the subject.

"She told me she hid them away in a spot only she knows," was the answer, "She didn't want to destroy them because they might have a use someday.

And Ron, do me a favor," Kim said, "Sherry and I will be in for lunch at the dining hall, and I'm sure she'll be hungry. Fix something special for her, will you?"

"I'll do that, Kim," he said with a smile.

The crisis had been averted, and things were soon to be back to normal.

At least, as normal as it gets in Pixie Hollow.

 **The End**


End file.
